


海岸一夜

by 2water



Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	海岸一夜

“我的老天啊......”Tom惊魂未定地拍拍自己中年发福的肚皮。  
“是Orm干的，”使用控水能力耗去Mera大半体力，她气喘吁吁望着一片被水淹没的海岸废墟，黑色诡影中闪着几簇火焰的光芒，“更糟的还没来呢。”

该死的！Arthur走向自己的小船屋时暴躁踢开脚边一根倒塌的灯柱，掂了掂手里不知从哪捡的半瓶威士忌。他弯下腰嘴里嘟嘟囔囔骂着脏话将漂浮的物品垃圾扔到一边，恨得巴不得现在就潜入水中把那个Orm揪出来暴打一顿。  
搬开一块房板时，Arthur的眼睛借着月光看到废墟下压着什么东西。  
凑近观察，不，不是东西。是个人。  
一个好看的亚特兰蒂斯人。

Orm被仿佛从遥远缝隙中传来的呼喊唤醒时，还完全搞不清状况。最后的记忆还是自己在海底发动全部的控水能力掀起巨浪，成片的海水在头顶盘旋扭转涌向海岸的方向。可这样庞大的海浪极难控制，另一面卷下的房屋残骸也跟着力量在水中飞速来往，一个废旧潜艇样的东西直直向他冲过来。  
太丢人了，万一被臣民知道他们的君王在自己控水时意外被击晕，以后威严何在？  
他睁开眼时心里向各大海神祈祷了个遍求求不要是认识自己的人。  
看清来人时Orm觉得自己宁肯在火之环裸奔。

“你没事吧？”Arthur用手掌托着男人的后颈，俯下身体贴询问。  
太近了！Orm自暴自弃重新紧闭双眼，甚至感到兄长的温热呼吸扑打在自己的皮肤上。这是他死都不愿面对的画面，狼狈地，浑身湿透地，虚弱无力地倒在默默倾心数年，迷恋到令他愤恨的哥哥家门口。  
“你是亚特兰蒂斯人吧？那个混账，自己的族人都没能幸免吗？”Arthur气愤地朝啧了一声，搀扶Orm的手臂加大力道，“能站起来吗？”  
Orm一言不发无视兄长的手腕试图起身，失去水的浮力让他感到身上蓝色的铠甲前所未有的沉重。君王的颜面使他不肯接受Arthur的帮助，竭力克服重力站起来，歪歪扭扭摇摇晃晃走了几步险些又倒下去，被Arthur一把搂入怀中。  
简直像刚获得双腿的小美人鱼一样楚楚可怜，Arthur偷偷露出笑容。

“喝杯茶吧，能让你的身体暖起来。”Arthur将特意加了蜂蜜的热茶递给缩在沙发一角满脸戒备的Orm，示意性地呼呼吹凉自己手里的茶。Orm蓝色的眸子带着好奇注视片刻后，也学着兄长的样子吹吹褐色液面。茶水味道很奇怪，对于低体温的亚特兰蒂斯人来说还是过于烫热。  
因茶水有些瑟缩的Orm在Arthur眼中简直像只淋了雨的猫咪。他扯过张毯子将青年裹住，动作的瞬间Orm几乎产生兄长在环抱自己的错觉。亚特兰蒂斯国王的白皙耳尖悄悄发红，忙埋下头啜饮那并不好喝的液体。  
“你...叫什么名字？”  
Orm犹豫了一下，“......Murk，一个普通的士兵。”  
远在深海正因国王失踪而急得焦头烂额的将军打了个水喷嚏。  
Arthur点点头睁大眼睛打量对方显然价格不菲的铠甲，“我叫Arthur，是海岸灯塔守护人的儿子。你把这个东西脱下来吧，穿着又冷又不方便。”  
没等Orm出声拒绝，Arthur就已经凑上来动手拆冰凉坚硬的铠甲，嘴里还碎碎念着什么这么大个人了有什么害羞的吧啦吧啦。胸甲都被卸掉时Orm才后知后觉反应过来，动用自己的肌肉力量一拳打上Arthur肩膀，在对方飞出去把木板墙撞了个大窟窿后才绷着脸自己脱下确实不舒适的衣甲。  
Arthur压着怒火坐起身的瞬间愣住了。  
男人笨重盔甲下是一层紧身的鳞状布料，银白色色的防水丝织品像月光般包裹他健美的躯体，湿润的肌肤更是莹莹泛着层亮光。而身体的主人还进一步褪下第二层皮肤似的紧身衣，解放出自己的上半身。  
暗暗吞咽唾沫，Arthur站起来找出件自己的亚麻制开衫外套扔给对方，甚至忘记了自己刚被打了一拳的事实。  
在心中纠结了一会要不要现在离开回到王国，Orm最终决定暂时留下来。他现在不是那个要掀起战争的君王，不是憎恨兄长的幼弟，只是一个无名小卒，被陆地人捡回去，并被温柔对待的倾慕者。Orm和迷恋多年的兄长共处一室，偏离人烟，这让他心中隐隐期待着什么。海族服饰堆在地板上，淡黄色亚麻布料穿上身。匹配Arthur高壮体型的衣服穿在Orm身上显得过于肥大了，下摆盖过臀部画出一片令人遐想的阴影轮廓。

兄弟二人并肩坐在沙发上，一时无言。陆地人的体温穿过空气触及海底人的皮肤，不明缘由地让Orm感到浑身都有些燥热，连大脑都变得昏昏沉沉。或许是Arthur身上陆地人的酒精气味将他熏醉了？  
棕金色头发的男人面容有些恍惚了，Orm眨着眼睛努力想看清，不自觉前倾身体向对方靠近，金色的眸子中是疑惑，沉稳，还是审视？  
波塞冬在上，一次，就这一次，在他们兄弟相争你死我活之前，让他实现一下自己内心难以启齿的愿望吧。Orm这样乞求着继续靠近，Arthur并没有躲开，默默接受金发男人凑上去一个小心翼翼试探性的轻吻。  
微凉柔软的双唇，带着海水的咸涩滋味。  
Orm心跳得像是有只巨型章鱼在他胸腔里擂鼓，扑通扑通，几乎要炸裂，他做好了被兄长愤而推开的准备。然而等来的却是箍上腰际的手臂。

Arthur随即加深了这个吻，吸吮，舔舐，变换角度的轻啄啃咬，怀里的人气息微微紊乱，抓住他薄衫领口的手轻轻颤抖。粗糙的手掌抚上对方敞开衣服中的侧腹，那手感令他爱不释手，常年泡在海水中未见日光的肌肤几乎可以成为吹弹可破，丝绸般吸引着他进一步的探索。  
Orm觉得自己真的醉了，身体变得不受控制，感官全部聚集在Arthur那只手和嘴唇上。他的手脚变得无力瘫软，只得奋力攀住Arthur。  
右手滑向会阴部，在大腿根部四处揉捏点火。Arthur在察觉男人早已勃起时发出轻笑，并握住形状好看的阴茎。颤抖瞬间从手臂传往全身，青涩羞赧的反应让Arthur怀疑对方从未发生过性行为。上下撸动的过程中男人张开嘴费力摄取氧气，本就像汪洋般湿润的眼睛更是蒙上一层泪液。没有血色的薄唇因啃噬深吻染上了粉红。  
这模样让Arthur想进一步撩拨他了。  
他滑下去蹲下地上，两手按着Orm的大腿迫使其打开，擅长夜视的眼睛欣赏那根翘起的家伙。Orm无意识含住指节期待着Arthur下一步动作，并在顶端被含入口中时后仰头颈发出轻吟。  
炽热的口腔包裹前部，舌尖玩弄似的顶住马眼磨搓，蹭出一股前液，手下的大腿也不禁痉挛。得到鼓励的Arthur伸出舌头上下顺着脉络将唾液涂满柱身，亚特兰蒂斯人的阴茎颜色这么浅，显得苍白，仿佛能被掐断般的脆弱。舔弄的过程中，混血的粗糙胡茬蹭过敏感的皮肤，Orm的喘息越来越重。Arthur转为张大口将柱身向深处含，活动头部吞吐，并在每次含入时动用喉肌向下咽，让龟头挤入更湿热的咽部。  
“唔嗯......”Orm闭上眼猛地揪紧兄长的长发。  
深喉对于Arthur来说不算难事，可对方的性器长度也不容小觑，一次次顶入咽喉软肉撞得他黏膜发疼。但满足Orm的心情占了上风，Arthur卖力地给他口交，让金发男人软软靠在沙发背上失了控制，小幅度抖动着腰部迎合。  
唇舌放过喷发边缘的阴茎，转而向下含吮囊袋，手指也加入把玩。  
Orm在大腿突然被抬高时才察觉到不对劲。  
“等等，别碰！”扎痒的胡子埋入股间，那是亚特兰蒂斯人洁净又隐秘的私处。舌面从球间一路滑过去，找到那个紧闭收缩的入口，舌尖戳弄着扣响Orm身体的大门。  
“啊...... Arthur——”持续的舔弄按揉让后穴放松力道，软舌趁着这丝间隙插入。湿滑的黏膜挤上来包裹舌尖，牙齿轻柔地啃咬周遭敏感的肌肤。这个男人的躯体太过苍白纯净，连这个羞耻的部位也是雪地中一朵粉花的美丽。咕叽咕叽的舔咬让Orm股间黏湿一片，后穴不知为何也随着玩弄流出了液体。  
Arthur的手指顺着粘液钻入肠道，在其中弯曲扭转，抠挖出一股股液体。酥痒麻热的快感成为细小的电流在会阴部钻来钻去，烧得Orm脑子混沌一团。他知道自己该反抗该拒绝，这样瘫在陆地的破屋中被自己的兄长，母亲的野种玩弄肛门是错误的，背德的，屈辱的。可那感觉又如此舒服，像旋转扭曲的洪流，引诱他跟着步步沉沦。指腹执着地揉搓那块柔韧的肉块，每次按压都会让男人的身体轻弹，口中是努力抑制的呻吟。  
兄长缓缓起身，目光如同野兽锁定了猎物般锐利，其中燃烧着的是欲火和别的一些什么。他单手解开裤子褪到大腿，握住自己的根部，另一手则抓着Orm不自觉扶着大腿的手腕置于自己炽热的下身。  
那个重量和大小吓回了些Orm的神智，海神啊，那简直是个凶器。深色的勃发的阴茎在Arthur粗壮的腿间高高挺立，两颗颇具分量的囊球藏在黑褐色毛发中。他恐惧着，也兴奋着，一方面身体渴求着更深入的侵略，另一方面心也为兄长因自己勃起这件事躁动起来。  
前端沾着粘液抵住穴口画圈，温度刺激得括约肌一张一合，推拒又欢迎，每每收缩时都会不小心含下一点。  
Arthur俯下身，强壮的躯干覆盖Orm，手撑在浸湿的靠背上，臀部缓慢向前，龟头旋入后穴。  
“呃......”太痛苦了，Orm紧皱眉头，似乎听到后部肌肉的痛呼。可他深爱的男人这么热这么硬，阴茎突突跳动着渴望自己，令他欢欣雀跃。Orm急促地抽着气，拼命放松身体，感觉自己就在脱水的边缘。  
Arthur的手掌抚上Orm脸颊，拇指摩挲蓝色眸子的眼角，“Orm......”

身下的男人猛然睁大双眼惊恐地望着他，下一秒就扭动身体拼命挣扎，却因身体未知的虚软轻易被Arthur制服。强有力的大手卡上他的脖颈，喉结就压在虎口下方。粗长的茎身毫不留情贯穿了他，暴力的动作让甬道内一片火燎般的剧痛。  
“唔——你...你怎么知道......”  
“我第一眼就发现了，亲爱的弟弟。”Arthur凑近他耳畔恶狠狠地低声说道，“浅金色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，你真是像极了母亲，不是吗？”  
喉间的窒息感让Orm如同上岸的鱼，垂死般吸气，发出哨子样的声响。他想不通，自己作为王国最强的战士，竟会在这种状况毫无反抗的余地。  
“看来那些威士忌真的让你没了力气，”Arthur冷笑，“Vulko曾经因半杯啤酒就醉得昏睡过去，告诉我，Orm，你们亚特兰蒂斯没有酒精这种好东西吗？教给你一条陆地上生存的规则，永远不要轻易喝下别人递给你的液体。”  
是那杯茶！Orm气愤地瞪着Arthur，目光却又在体内阴茎毫无预兆地顶弄下瞬间涣散。  
“你是什么目的？上岸来接近我，勾引我，然后趁机杀了我？那可太不明智了，你该把自己的三叉戟带来，我可没你的族人想的那般弱。”Arthur粗声质问的同时，下身也毫不放松地抽送。这不能算性爱，简直是刑罚，“你的父亲也是这么对待母亲的吗？违背她的意愿将她掳走，侮辱她玷污她，最后还处刑了她？”  
Orm努力摇头否认，泪水因痛苦从眼角滑下，湿润的嘴唇翕动，“......哥哥。”  
这声虚弱的呼唤让Arthur停顿动作，掐住雪白脖颈的手也随之松开，因怒火而震颤的身躯喘息着平静下来。Orm又做错了什么呢？母亲被处刑时他还不足十岁，自己有什么资格将愧疚与愤怒强加在他身上？  
重获自由的Orm用力干咳，深深吸气，呼吸却又被兄长的亲吻夺走。体内火热的阴茎摩擦着肉壁，碾压敏感的腺体。不争气的肠道却像是成了受虐狂，每个细胞都被快感刺激到眩晕迷醉，叫嚣着渴求更猛烈的对待。Orm逐渐压抑不住喉间的声音，酥麻让他的理智全变成了粘稠的粉色物体，他在Arthur唇间发出断断续续的呜咽哼唧，手环住对方粗壮的颈肩，双腿不自觉张得更开欢迎抽插搅弄。  
搂住自己的雪白身体传出一种信号，那是不安和苦恼的甜蜜情绪，Arthur忽然就明白了，他的幼弟从未打算真正杀了自己，他只是需要关爱，需要兄长，需要爱人。  
原本掺杂愤怒的动作逐渐和缓，绵长的抽送带来的是更加抓心挠骨的快感。他拥抱住Orm，含着弟弟的下唇，手掌来回爱抚对方绷紧凸出的背肌，这是Orm多年来努力的记号。  
“Ormi......”他抚摸对方细软的金发，声音柔软温和地像哄婴儿入睡的母亲，“你不是一个人，我就在这儿......”  
又一滴温热的泪水从Orm眼角滑落。  
埋在体内的阴茎逐渐加快了顶撞速度，全根插入深处，变换角度戳弄深处，再携带着恋恋不舍的软肉抽出。Orm太湿太紧了，下面不知满足的小嘴几乎要把Arthur的灵魂吸出来。他将Orm一条肌理强健的长腿架在自己肩头，快速抖动腰部，埋进深处震颤，换来Orm变着调断线珠子般的高昂呻吟，内壁毫无节律地痉挛起来，翘在两人小腹间的浅色阴茎抖动着射出白色浊液喷在彼此光滑的皮肤上。Arthur用拇指刮下少许，送到高潮后神志不清的Orm唇边，“尝尝你的味道，弟弟。”  
Orm无意识伸出粉色凉舌卷上Arthur手指，那副淫荡迷乱与高傲纯洁的混合体让一股热火冲上他的头顶。野蛮的海王再次大开大合操弄起来，不结实的沙发在某次撞击中轰然倒塌，Orm一声惊叫中，两人一起倒在木头与棉垫的残骸中，激起的灰尘让亚特兰蒂斯君王咳嗽起来。Arthur却完全不受影响，在地板上继续艹着不知心思飘往何处的弟弟，手指捏弄他挺立在微凉夜风中的乳尖，阴茎挖凿着Orm的内壁。  
“啊...哈——哈——Arthur......”Orm张开双臂渴望一个拥抱，而他的兄长立即满足了这个要求。颤抖中，肠道内吐出一大滩滑腻的透明液体，阴茎前端也流出些浑浊前液，稀稀拉拉滴在小腹。  
缩绞的内壁让Arthur绷紧肌肉，咬紧了牙关箍住Orm，他的精液被肉壁吸了出来，有力地喷溅在国王体内。

“呼——呼——”他平复着呼吸凑上去拍拍Orm的脸确定对方没爽到晕厥，“......Orm，不如...征服陆地的事情就暂时搁置吧，如何？”  
Orm紧闭着眼睛偏过头去，也不知算不算默认。  
真是罪恶，与幼弟的初见就上了对方，母亲要是知道了该露出怎样的表情啊？Arthur自我谴责着从Orm体内退出，白色混杂的体液从未紧闭的入口缓缓顺着股间流出。国王总算找回些体力，翻转身体试图从地上爬起来，背对着Arthur向前逃离。  
白皙紧实的浑圆臀瓣间是被操弄到红肿的穴口，还有一大片狼藉到看不清楚的液体。  
这让Arthur又硬了起来。  
他无声地从后方接近Orm。兄弟俩难得见面，总要多交流一下感情才好。

Orm是被晒到身上的阳光唤醒的，干燥温暖，不算讨厌的感觉。他舒适地从鼻尖长叹，终于意识到搂在腰间的物体。他低头看向兄长小麦色布满纹身的手臂，脑子一片混乱，只剩尽快离开这一条信息。  
“唔——”身体活动时的酸痛让他发出痛呼。耻辱啊，亚特兰蒂斯从未吃过一场败仗的最强斗士，负重马拉松的全国冠军，竟然会因兄长的一夜索取疲惫到这个程度。好在Arthur还姿势诡异地躺在地板上，睡得呼噜震天响。Orm调整了一会总算能起身，随便翻出个布料裹在腰间，昨天穿在身上的铠甲早就因两人的动作变了形。他忍耐着腰臀部的不适一瘸一拐走出只剩两面墙的船屋，只求到达海边前不会被人看见。

一个身着绿色紧身衣，浑身湿透的红发女性从出现在拐角的小径上。  
Mera难以置信地半张着嘴呆愣在原地，和Orm面面相觑许久，然后她笃定地点了点头，“嗯，还是尽快带Arthur找到三叉戟为好。”

 

END

 

Mera：是谁绿了我，而我又绿了谁？


End file.
